


Matching

by misa_pb



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb
Summary: Set after Impossible. Michael and Sara are back on the run, scared, bruised, hurt but together. Sara reveals her experiences during her time in prison. Things turns out heated.





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> I thought there' qome scenes I wanted to see between Michael and Sara, like one where he discovers about her burn mark. Sara's feelings and thought after Miami Dade Prison, Michael listen and is there for her. Please rewiew.

●●●●●

A beach with white sand and clear blue water, with the ocean as your front yard. A life impossible right? Sara had hoped once out of prison she could forget the nightmare and be in peace. But as their boat had been followed by helicopters they had to change plan again and Lincoln decided they would head to Mexico and due to circumstances, she had been separated from Michael again, against her heart. She stayed in a safe place with Sucre. She didn't object this time, because baby needed some much needed rest and she had too many fears to think about.

Sara wasn't really in her right state of mind for a couple of days. Once things calmed down she realised what she almost lost and her heart ached. Living on the run was different for Sucre and Lincoln, even if they had family behind. For Sara, life had came to a point where she had nothing left after Fox River. Her life was empty and she didn't cared about anything. Then Michael had reached up to her and she had felt like maybe, a tiny freckle of hope was there. But she had kept it small, Michael had every chance to get caught and she had a trial of her own. Beside, she didn't knew where their 'relationship' would lead back then.

Now that they were married, they loved each other and had gotten too close to ever let go of each other, to add to that they had a baby on the way. Married to Michael, pregnant. She would have laughed if anyone told her that after Fox River. But right now, it was everything. And when you have everything, you are scared. Sara was scared now, like never before. Because she had too much to lose.

One week had been long for her, she barely slept and the dark thoughts tormented her. She needed to relieve the pressure of the recent events but couldn't while her present situation was unpredictable and that Michael wasn't there.

When she saw him coming through the front door Sara couldn't hold herself she rushed into his arms and kissed him. Hungrily devoring his lips as if there was no tomorrow. Michael kissed her back, holding her hips and they both stared each other for a while. Sara didn't cared if it was the right thing to do or if any of them was ready or not physically or mentally. She just needed this.

She made love to her husband, kissing and letting him kiss, touch and feel, naked skin to naked skin. She let her moans free this time, Sara wanted to get it all out of her, by sex then be it. It worked, because as she lay in bed with Michael afterwards, she felt an odd peace.

She wore her shirt back, never liking to expose much of her back and arm scars, and Michael's boxers. Like the first time they made love. That seemed at the same time in another life and at the same time just the same. Michael held her hand and both had their hearts heavy with emotion.

'Thank you Sara.' Michael whispered in the dimly lit room. 'For what?' Sara raised her head to ask. 'For making it right this time.' He said simply and Sara understood. She couldn't have lost him to Miami Dade, never. She wanted to joke, kid around as they always did but this time she didn't. This was too serious and their feelings needed to be shared.

'I'm glad I did. I got scared.' Michael nodded knowing her fears and kissed her forehead. Sara traced some random pattern on his bare chest. Michael closed his eyes. 'I know, and I'm sorry.' He whispered and captured her lips in a kiss again. Sara kissed him back with all her might, passionately.

Michael crossed legs between her as he climbed on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip till she parted her lips and their tongues danced together. Michael groaned as he grasped a handful of her auburn curls and he pressed his body against her, Sara suddenly broke the kiss and turned her head to the side. She winced. She had been on top earlier so the still fresh burn on her back didn't hurt. Sara had been sleeping on her stomach because of it for most of the time and she was on her side when they lay together.

Michael frowned and pulled back pulling his weight off her. 'Sara? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?' He scanned her body with worry, she had been hit in prison. Maybe the bruises weren't all and she could have broken an arm, a rib or sprained a wrist, maybe it was the baby? But never did Michael imagine what he was about to see.

'No, it's not you.' Sara rubbed his arm affectionately to reassure he hadn't been the one hurting her. Michael was always gentle, passionate, hot but gentle, he never crossed the boundaries he fixed himself. She took a deep breath and sat up, her back towards Michael and her feet digging in the carpet. She rolled her t-shirt up. Michael feared a sense of déjà-vu. His eyes went through her old scars from down to top and he still wanted to kill Gretchen for that. His eyes felt on the blood-stained band-aid patch on her shoulder blade and he gasped.

'Sara?' He said his hand instinctively going to touch around her wound. 'Well at least we're matching.' Sara chuckled but Michael didn't even smile. Tears filled his eyes. 'Is it a burn?' He asked concern coating his voice. 'Yup, now I know how you felt back in Chicago.' Michael held her shoulder and caressed her abused back's smooth skin.

He remembered how awful the burn of Fox River had felt and for the love of god, he never wanted anything like that happening to Sara, it hurt like hell.

'Who did this?' Michael wanted to strangle anyone who would hurt Sara, he wasn't violent. But he was tired, tired of people targeting and abusing someone nice and helping as Sara just because she held ties to him. Her overdose, Kellerman, Gretchen, T-Bag, the guards and now this. He couldn't express how guilty he felt and if she didn't love him this much he would probably have dumped her for her own good and lied about his feelings.

'It's okay Michael, doesn't hurt that much anymore.' Sara spoke as she heard him being so quiet, she wanted to share a few things with him because she was tormented with her thoughts, but not if he kept blaming himself. She knew he would be hurt hearing about her pain, that's why she never spoke to him freely about Panama. But Miami Dade had been scarier, and she knew the reason. She had another life with her.

'That is a lie Tancredi.' He said while soundly kissing the back of her head and Sara closed her eyes taking in his toich. 'Tell me what happened?' He asked earnestly wanting her to share things. Fox River had been bad for him, he needed someone to talk to and he remembered her being there for him, she had told him he could talk to her. And even if Michael couldn't tell her everything, seeing her everyday and their teasing-flirting used to light up his days and brush the darkness away.

'This is the part where I don't answer you.' Sara said a wicked smile playing on her lips. She didn't needed to tell him about Daddy and her gang. But that lady had scared her, not only physically, Sara had feared if she stayed more days in there she could manage to manipulate and brainwash her like the others girls. She was weak, scared and vulnerable. She had felt so desperate and helpless in prison but once more, Michael was the only thing that kept her going.

Michael took a deep breath. The way she threw back his own words at him was bittersweet. He smiled through his worry. 'Right. I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, you're not alone. I'm here, it's part of my job.' Michael played in her game and she turned her head to give him an amused smile. 'As a husband I mean.' He added and Sara let oit a laugh. She instantly felt better, she had missed Michael.

'Does it hurt really? Do you need medical help? I mean you did a procedure with me. Do you need painkillers?' Michael still asked in worry. Sara laughed. 'Whoa, calm down Scofield. It hurt less than earlier, I'm a doctor to remind you, no I was wearing a tank top so no fabric in the skin, no procedure. And I prefer avoiding any form of painkillers for such a small matter.' She replied matter of factly.

'I don't know what they teach you in Northwestern but you need to work on your MD Dr.Tancredi, this is not a small matter.' Michael rubbed her back with affection and planted a kiss near her burn. Sara felt shiver run through her spine. 'Can I?' He asked wanting to remove the bandage.

'Well thank you for doubting my abilities Scofield but I think I am a well trained doctor and this bandage has to be changed morning and night so no you can't. Tonight.' She smiled and turned at him her expression growing serious. He held her hands while she looked down and spoke.

'And Michael, this was a small matter. I didn't cared if someone marked me, spunk me again or beat me senseless. I was just damn scared anyone would hurt baby.' She looked up to meet his eyes. He had a concerned expression but waited for her to go on. She took their joint hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand.

'I was so scared when they hit me, there was a moment I fell to the floor and I curled up on myself, I tried to protect my stomach anyhow, I was so so scared they'll kill the baby.' Sara's voice was calm but her eyes spoke how hurt and scared she may have felt.

'Oh Sara..' Michael ran a hand through her hair and placed his knuckles on her cheek rubbing it with honest love. Sara held his hand and pressed it to her cheek.

'There was one girl.' Sara paused blinking the tears away. 'She tried to stab me. I tried to fight her with all my might but she was so agressive, I fell down and all I could think about was baby, I mean when you stab someone you usually go for the stomach.' Sara bit her lip and Michael frowned with concern. 'I thought that even if I made it I'll lose our baby and I couldn't...Michael I was so scared.' Michael held her face into his palms.

'You did all you could to protect baby, I'm proud of you Sara. You've been so brave, and the way you care about the baby, you're going to be a wonderful mother.' Sara nodded doubtful about his last statement.

She took his hands in hers and played with his fingers.

'I couldn't sleep, hell I can't now because I began to be paranoid about someone hurting my baby. I had, still have nightmares where I'm laid on the floor of Miami Dade prison and the inmates..' she took a deep breath. 'They are all hitting me, beating me and they watch and laugh at me while I cry and bleed out. No one comes to help me. The guards are laughing too and pointing fingers at me. I'm begging for help, I'm in pain and I'm losing baby but no one comes. At a point I scream your name in desperation and then usually I wake up.' Sara had tears running down her cheeks.

'Come here.' Michael said simply his own eyes full of tears as he pulled her to his chest. 'You're safe now, because I'm here. And I won't let anyone hurt you and our child. You don't have to be scared okay? Everything is going to be fine.' Michael held her and Sara clung to him as she choked on a sob. 'Okay.' He hated to see the strong woman she was, so broken.

'I have others nightmares too, since I'm out of prison.' Sara admitted a couple of minutes later, once calmed down.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Michael asked, knowing not to push her. Sara didn't knew if she wanted to.

'Those are the most awful ones Michael. Way more horrible than the ones about Panama or prison.' Sara sniffed. 'I had them a couple of times when we were in the warehouse too.' Sara couldn't detail more, the nightmares who snatched her sleep and filled her heart with cold fear and dread were the one where Michael died. And each time he died in a more horrible way than the other and she was there to watch. He wasn't simply shot. No. In her nightmares he was tortured to extremes by Company, skinned, marked, electrocuted, and then killed burned alive or having pieces of his skin cut like meat while he still breathed, there was once he was put into boiling water. Another where they cut his whole arm..

Sara closed her eyes, she has to watch them doing horrors to him and sometimes he would scream out for her but she was tied up by some huge metallic chains. Unable to move and helpless, she would cry and beg for them to leave him alone. There was one of them where she couldn't bear Michael's suffering anymore and offered the guard he could rape her if he spared Michael. She didn't wanted to recall, think or speak anymore about those horrible nightmares and Michael noticed how frightened she was. 'Sara, you can talk to me sweetheart.' He held her chin and looked at her eyes, tightly shut in horror. 'No. I don't want to remember them. They're too bad Michael.'

'Alright, it's okay I'm here.' Michael spoke gently. It was one of those rare time Sara opened up to him, and it shocked him to see how terribly shaken and hurt she was.

'I love you. Please no more stupid plan in your stupid genius brain Scofield.' Sara held his cheek and pecked his lips. 'No more stupid plans doc.' Michael said and Sara kissed him, slowly just taking in the taste of him and the feels of his hands on her body. They sucked on each other's breath and the air became hot again as Michael climbed on top of Sara careful about her wound and kissed her again.

Sara was glad to feel his weight on her, it made him feel real, with her. She wanted nothing more than to feel him in her, deep within her. 'Michael.' She panted feeling an aching need between her legs. Michael brushed his fingers in her hair. 'Sara..' The way he brushed her name on his tongue was an adding turn on. 'Make love to me Michael, hard, deep, make me feel it's real.' Michael kissed her again as he rubbed his hands down her body, brushing over her breasts and dipping his hand in her cotton t-shirt, he brushed his fingers on her soft skin and felt the need to be buried inside her.

Sara had never been talking during sex, voicing her pleasure yes, whenever they got enough privacy but she never voiced her needs like today. All Michael had heard were mixed combinaisons of 'Oh's' and 'Ah's', 'Michael' and the three words 'I love you' said in moans, gasps and whimpers. He loved that, but hearing her requesting for hard sex was such a new turn on for him. 'It's real Sara, we're real.' Michael whispered in her neck while he kissed her chest and ran his hands over the skin of her stomach.

He pulled her shirt over her head and paused to look at her. Sara stared in his ocean blue eyes, she ran her own hands through his blue shirt, he loves blue shirts, Sara noted. But right now she wanted to kiss his chest, the scars on them and feel him skin to skin, she pulled the fabric of cloth over his head too and kissed his shoulder, trailing her hand down a particular scar that ran across his beautiful skin all the way down to his ribcage. She trailed kisses, small, loving, then passionate and licking and smooching his skin, she wanted to lick the marks away. Sara loved him how he was but she hated what he had to go through.

Michael held her hands in his and kissed her lips, Sara wrapped her hands around him and when she pulled out, breathless Michael dipped his head down and took one hardened nipple of her round, full breasts in his mouth. Sara gasped in surprise and then moaned closing her eyes and taking the sensation in. Michael played with her other breast with one left hand while holding onto her other hand, kneading their fingers together. Sara squeezed his hand and took her other one to his belt, she needed him so badly. She wanted him so badly, she had cringed at the thought that circumstances didn't even grant them a wedding night.

Michael raised his head and pecked her lips, she kissed him back not stopping her movement on his jean. Michael grabbed her hand while panting, Sara knew how to play him. 'A little too eager Dr.Tancredi?' He pulled her to him and her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Sara hissed. 'Michael.' Michael grinned as his previous thoughts were confirmed, Sara couldn't form words during sex, all she could do was whisper, moan and scream his name and Michael loved the fact he had that effect on her.

His own hands went to play with the roundness of her behind, squeezing to tease her. Sara ran her hand over his shaven scalp and she bent to kiss the top of his head. Michael trailed a finger down Sara's body, setting the smooth flesh on fire as he traced a path from her neck to her navel through the valley between her breasts, he kissed her once more and Sara captured his tongue and pulled him closer. Michael's hand reached his boxer, the one she wore and he trailed one single finger between her thighs, his finger came in contact with the fabric of the underwear, wet with arousal and he felt his own spare underwear tighten around his bulge.

Sara gasped at his touch and her voice was a tone higher as she moaned again, her hands clumsily reached for his pants but he stopped her, willing to tease her as she did when she was on top earlier and had the advantage. 'Michael..' Sara whispered eagerly and Michael smirked. He ever so slowly took his pants off and Sara groaned feeling his hardness through both their underwear. Michael panted and rolled the wet pair of boxers down her legs. Sara dug her nails in his back as Michael's fingers squeezed her sensitive wet flesh and pulled back immediately to tease her. 'Michael!' Sara moaned and tried to cup his erection through his boxers but Michael caught her hand. He had to keep that one on because the second he removed it Michael wouldn't be able to control himself anymore and he wanted to tease Sara today.

Michael groaned and earned a needy moan from Sara as he pressed himself to the inside of her thigh. 'Michael please!' Sara cried out and he loved having her all needy. 'Please what?' He panted. 'Say it Sara.' He pressed some more and Sara moaned grinding against him. 'Please, make me feel you...' she panted and moaned in between 'I need you to fill me till I can't breath.' Michael pressed two fingers against her entrance. 'Oh god!..take me Michael..' she ranted breathlessly and Michael smiled deciding to end her torture. He kissed her sweaty brow and got rid of his boxer.

Sara cupped him in her hands and he groaned. A wicked smile played on her lips as she rubbed her hands his lenght. Michael hadn't planned for this, he thought she was so needy and caught up in her own pleasure she wouldn't take revenge like this but once more, he had underestimated her. 'Sara.' He hissed her name and Sara placed him under her, teasing his tip with her own wet core and she herself cried out and tried to push back her release.

'Damn..Sara!' Michael groaned, his face flushed red and both looked at each other in a haze of passion, they thrust their hips forward in the same moment and Michael filled Sara's hot aching body. 'Michael!' Sara moaned instinctively wrapping her legs around him. 'Sara.' Michael gasped.

Michael stilled taking in the sensation of being inside her and letting her adjust, he pulled back slowly and thrust into her again earning a long high pitched moan. Michael fastened his pace seeing Sara on edge, she had sweat shining on her forehead and she couldn't keep her voice down, she buried her head in his shoulder biting his skin to muffle her moans. Michael pressed a thumb to her aching bundle of nerves and Sara went on edge. 'Michael..Oh Michael!' She screamed closing her eyes shut as her second orgasm of the day washed over her. Michael loved watching her in waves of pleasure as she moaned his name.

He slowed and stilled inside her, kissing the tip of her nose and then her forehead to distract himself from his own arousal, waiting for her to come down her high.

Sara kissed him while clenching around him, knowing the effect it had on him. She opened her eyes and her passion filled eyes took in his bare body and the features of his face 'Michael you're so beautiful.' She panted. Michael smiled at her comment, the first sentence she'd thoughtfully managed in the past minutes. 'Beautiful yourself Tancredi.' Sara groaned at the mistake on her name but didn't got time to protest as Michael thrust in her again and swallowed her moan in a kiss. She felt spent but she would want Michael even after being run down a train. She moved her hips against his movements draping her legs further around his back and Michael let out a grunt and stilled, wanting her to build up and come with him too.

'You're amazing Sara Scofield.' He murmured in her neck and wrapped his arms around her back as he lifted her up closer to him. Sara felt him go deeper within her and she never felt so full. 'Michael..' Sara cried and held onto him, gripping onto his back with one hand and neck with the other. 'Sara! Oh damn.' Michael growled and Sara's voice shuddered over incoherent mumbles.

Michael groaned and buried himself deep inside her as he came, sweat rolling down his forehead. 'Sara!' He grunted. Sara felt him filing her and screamed out saying his name again and again while shuddering and piercing her fingers into his back. Michael lost himself in her hair while Sara buried herself in his neck. She clenched around him still mumbling a couple of minutes after her orgasm. 'Michael..' she whispered a last time and went still as both of them lay against each other.

Michael looked down at her and she rested her forehead against his. 'I love you, I love you Michael.' Sara gripped at his shoulders feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He kissed her lips and rubbed his fingers along her cheekbone. 'I love you too, so much Sara.' She brought his hand in hers and kissed his fingers. 'Michael..' Sara started but hesitated.

Michael slipped out of her and pulled her to his chest as he placed the duvet over them to make them more confortable. He brushed a stray of her auburn tinted hair behind her ear and Sara closed her eyes briefly, relaxing. 'I'm here sweetheart.' Michael raised her chin to make him look at her. Sara took a deep breath.

'I was scared Michael. And I still am. I was so happy when we got exonerated but now, I don't know what to think.' She paused, kissing his fingers again. 'I'm so happy to be with you, and we've got baby on the way.' Sara couldn't help grin and Michael reflected her smile looking down at her. 'A couple of years back I was a, a junkie and I couldn't even dream of what I have today..with you.' Sara looked at his blue eyes and her heart swelled with affection.

Michael wanted to tell her she deserves so much more but let her go on. 'I look forward to the future, having a family with you and..a little house and just.' She let out a nervous giggle. 'us and baby, free and safe.' She completed turning serious. 'But the future, it scares me, it scares me so much Michael because sometimes it feels like we'll never reach that.' Sara was speaking lightly, a smile on but Michael's heart sank. 'I feel that because of my past and the things I've done, I don't have a right to a happy future.' She finished looking at a random spot on his chest.

'Sara, that's not true. You deserves every happiness in the world and I'm sorry I can't give you that..' Sara cut before he could indulge in his guilt filled thoughts. 'You do, having you here with me in the present, it's all the happiness of the world but..having a future without you. That's what's my worst, worst fear.' Michael sighed closing his eyes.

'We're gonna be okay, alright.' He kissed the top of her head. 'I promise to you, 'Dr.Tancredi will do' he quoted her to lighten the mood and she did let out a giggle, he smiled and held her hand tighter. 'I promise to you, Sara Scofield.' He looked at her and saw her smile, she loved her name with his, said by him. 'That you and I, we're stuck together in the future and in the zombie world, and the vampire world and in any other universe that exists.' Michael finished and Sara kissed his lips chastely.

'Zombie world huh?' He grinned. 'Love you Scofield.' Sara buried herself into his chest and Michael gladly wrapped his arms around her 'Me too Sara'. He closed his eyes.

 


End file.
